Hidden Self
by tinkerbinker
Summary: What is it that Chase really feels? What is his hidden self? Why did I make this when it has been overdone sso many times? Ony reading the story shall tell!


_I had to write this, I think it is my last Chase Young fanfiction. Maybe, anyway I hope you guys like it._

* * *

I fought them again, and I won as I do most of the time. The monks and their dragon, why cant they ever understand that I will always win...Except for once, the time I had control over the world... Even though now I rarely fight to win, oh no, its to test my unofficial apprentice...Omi. I still won this battle, but the little one won a strike against me in the end. As I watch them fly away on what should be one of my next meals I feel a slight tingle start in my arm. I look down to see my arm covered in blood.

My blood. I though smirking slightly. Something I haven't seen in a long time, nor expect to see again soon. I brought my hand to my mouth and savored the slightly metallic taste of it on my tongue...Blood is blood after all. Even though its mine...This time at least.

One of my cats rub up against me, a purr rumbling in the back of it throat. I throw it off of the cliff sighing. I wish it could have seen that I am not in the mood. I sigh again and teleport back to my citadel, held within the dark warm center of a volcano. I walk up the stairs to the hallway leading to my bedroom, a slight trail of blood dripping behind me, my cats staring at it as I walk up to my room. This is the closest they will get to seeing what they wished for in their mortal lives. My blood, shed by their hands.

I slowly push open the doors that lead to my chambers, a creak nearly masking my footsteps in the empty halls of my home. I look at the walls as I pass them, wall decorated with the weapons of warriors I have defeated, some even killed. They are the same warriors who now obey my every command, They eat and sleep only on my word, no others.

The floors that I am walking on are of blue marble, one of the purest stones you could ever hope to find...that would survive a fight at least. Everything built in my citadel is made in the image of purity. Too bad it is something I no longer am, and shall never be again.

I opened the final set of doors, the ones that lead to my domain. The one place in my citadel that I could call my own. The one place that no one would bother me in, unless they had a death wish. I look around my room slowly my golden eyes flashing. At the small four poster bed at my left, something I would have never had in the Xiaolin temple. And one of the few other pieces of furniture that stood in my room. A near throne like chair in front of one of the fires that kept forever burning.

And that damned mirror. Covered by a sheet, it was something I have not looked upon in 1,500 of years. Are you afraid? Is that why you never remove the cloth that covers it? A voice echoes in my head...the one thing I will never lose in all the years that I live... had to be that voice. I know the answer to that question it asks me, its asked me often enough. No, Is my answer, and has been for years.

But today I finally reach and pull away the cloth that covered it. Just to prove I'm not afraid of what I'll see, or maybe because the voice finally told me this, you need to see what you've become. And I believed it.

I look into the mirror, my golden eyes flashing the light, they are something I haven't seen in over a thousand years... My hair, long and black. Framing a face that never grows old, at least...people think I don't age... I do, but more slowly than any other. But still, the seemingly chiseled looks that could make women melt remained, the muscles that made men's eyes flash with jelousy. And I hate every bit of it. I hate it with all the passion I still posses. But I shook these thoughts away and took off my armor, leaving only a tunic and my pants. I looked at my hand that still dripped blood and sighed, applying pressure to the wound slightly to stop the bleeding.

I remember the day I turned to the Heylin side, the day Hannibal convinced me I would die, and someone else would take my place as the greatest warrior. I scowl at the memory, wishing I could have seen myself now. The scars that I bear, from warriors that swear I am less than them. Like the scar on my chest...They never found his body I think smiling slightly. That's why I hate myself, what I've become. Everything that lies inside instead of a soul, this dragon that waits to rise and fight, its bloodlust insatiable. I suppose scars are their to remind us that the past is real...

Is everything that I have done, is it to test them? Or is their another reason I that I do what I do, One that I wont even admit to myself... Could it be that I am jealous, of the fact that they have emotions, a soul? Is that why I try so hard to bring Omi to my side...to make another like me? All of these are questions that rise in my mind as I sit is the chair by the fire.

I dip my pen into an inkjet and begin to write.

A final toast to a life well lived, or perhaps not. What I am is an abomination. A creature that came of my own creation. My fear, and my uncertainty is what created who, no, what I am. I let anger hold me, not trust. So I let down those who are...where once my friends. These are words I have spoken to none, I have doubts that they will be found in the end. But, I would rip open my heart, just to feel again. You see, my soul will become free from Hannible after this, and if their is a hell. That is where I will be going. But even now...I would rip my heart open just to feel.

I pick up a glass and two pills, soon the pain would be over...perhaps they would find the note, perhaps not. But this is the only way to destroy what I have become. These are my final thoughts before I take my last breath.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Let me guess, its overdone. I think the sucide was a bit overkill...I dont think Chase would actully do that. But, review and point out my flaws!_


End file.
